Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle (JamesimusPrime2798)
Here's JamesimusPrime2798's Third Wiggles parody called Wiggle, Wiggle, Wiggle (JamesimusPrime2798). Cast: *Emma Ross as Emma (both share the same name, Emma's blonde hair is a simialr colour to Emma's Shirt and both the youngest) *Xander McCormick as Lachy (both can sing and boyfriends to Emma and Emma) *Drake Bell as Simon both tall and skinny) *Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony (both blue, never left their series and currently the eldest) *Mr. Krabs as Captain Feathersword (both funny and live around the sea) *Ruby as Dorothy the Dinosaur (both dinosaurs and have spots) *Henry the Green Engine as Henry the Octopus (both share the same name) *Brian Griffin as Wags the Dog (both dogs) *Homer Simpson, Principal Skinner, Barney Gumble and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as The Singing Barbers *Penny Peterson as Young Emma *Sherman as Young Lachy *Timmy Turner as Young Simon *Sir Handel as Young Anthony *The General Lee as The Big Red Car (both cars with a similar colour) *Bumblebee (LA) as The Bow Mobile (both yellow cars) *Various Madagascar as The Carnival of Animals *Various Trollz characters as The Fairies *Jessie, Ravi, Zuri, Luke and Mr. and Mrs. Ross as Themselves (Emma's Family) *Griff as Himself (Lachy's Brother) *Leela as Herself (Simon's Girlfriend) *Bender, Professor Farnsworth, Zoidberg, Amy, Nibbler and Scruffy as Themselves (Simon's Friends) *Rosie the Pink Engine as Herself (Anthony's Wife) *Skarloey and Rheneas as Themselves (Anthony's Children) *Gordon the Big Engine and Rebecca the Big Yellow Engine as Themselves (Anthony's Parents) *Spongebob Squarepants as Greg (Both Yellow and the Youngest) (Flashbacks in the Start) *Lightning McQueen as Murray (Both Red and have Retired) (Flashbacks in the Start) *Chowder as Jeff (Both Purple and the Smallest) (Flashbacks in the Start) *Pikachu as Sam (Both Yellow and Young) (Flashbacks in the Start) *Wow-Wow Wubbzy as Young Greg (Flashbacks) *Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray (Flashbacks) *Lumpy Space Princess as Young Jeff (Flashbacks) *Pichu as Young Sam (Flashbacks) Gallery: EmmaRossSeason2.jpg|Emma Ross as Emma XanderMcCormickSeason2.jpg|Xander McCormick as Lachy Drake Parker as Steve.jpg|Drake Bell as Simon Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Anthony Mr. Krabs The Darn Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs as Captain Feathersword JOTB Ruby.png|Ruby as Dorothy the Dinosaur Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Henry the Octopus Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian Griffin as Wags the Dog The-Simpsons-S05E01-0762c82a8a74845951260bcae5934b5d-full.jpg|Homer Simpson, Principal Skinner, Barney Gumble and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as The Singing Barbers Penny Peterson (1).png|Penny Peterson as Young Emma Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman as Young Lachy Timmy T..png|Timmy Turner as Young Simon NotABadDayForSirHandel31.png|Sir Handel as Young Anthony General Lee Car.jpg|The General Lee as The Big Red Car Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee (LA) as The Bow Mobile Madagascar Escape 2 Africa.jpg|Various Madagascar Animals as The Carnival of Animals Trolls Characters.jpeg|Various Trollz characters as The Fairies Jessie S2E1 12.png|Luke, Jessie.2011.S01E05.One.Day.Wonders.HDTV.XviD-PREMiER screenshot 4.jpg|Jessie, Kylaonjessie.jpg|Zuri Jessie.2011.S01E03.Used.Karma.720p.HDTV.x264-PREMiER screenshot 4.jpg|and Ravi as Themselves (Emma's Family) The_Griff_Jones.jpg|Griff Jones as Himself (Lachy's Brothers) Josh Nichols as Joe.jpg|Josh, Megan Parker.png|and Megan as Themselves (Simon's Brother and Sister) Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie the Pink Engine as Herself (Anthony's Wife) Skarloey and Rheneas.jpg|Skarloey and Rheneas as Themselves (Anthony's Sons) It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Himself (Anthony's Dad) Rebecca as Jewel.png|Rebecca as Herself (Anthony's Mum) 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Sqaurepants as Greg (Flashbacks) Lightning McQueen as Mark Charger McCutchen.png|Lightning McQueen as Murray (Flashbacks) Chowder image.png|Chowder as Jeff (Flashbacks) Pikachu (Pokemon) as Chilly.png|Pikachu as Sam (Flashbacks) Wubbzy.png|Wow-Wow Wubbzy as Young Greg (Flashbacks) Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as Young Murray (Flashbacks) Lumpy Space Princess.jpg|Lumpy Space Princess as Young Jeff (Flashbacks) 600px-172Pichu.png|Pichu as Young Sam (Flashbacks) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Wiggles TV Shows Category:The Wiggles Movie spoofs Category:The Wiggles Movie movie spoof Category:The Wiggles parodies Category:The Wiggles Movie Spoof Category:The Wiggles Movie Spoofs Category:Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle